


a year of moments

by lafayettelovingwriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, literally don't expect me to tag this at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettelovingwriter/pseuds/lafayettelovingwriter
Summary: 365 snippets with a ship per chapter.





	a year of moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #9 is based on something that actually happened to me irl; i take piano lessons on Saturdays, and we typically get McDonald's afterward.
> 
> also, warning for #8, it hints at self-harm. #15 has mentions of blood plus it's pretty angsty. #19 has a blood mention too.

_1\. Purple_

“It’s purple!”

“No, it’s magenta.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, it’s _just purple_ ,” Alex argued.

“It’s magenta. I know my colors,” Thomas insisted.

Alex just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Fine. You win. It’s magenta.”

_2\. Fire_

Alex curled up beside Thomas, snuggling against his chest as the fire crackled softly before them. “I love you,” he mumbled, “and I love you more and more every day like a spreading wildfire.”

_3\. Sometimes_

Sometimes Alex thought about Thomas.

Sometimes he wondered what it would like to wake up beside him, wrapped safely in his arms.

Sometimes he wished he could press their lips together and have the kiss be returned.

Sometimes he hoped Thomas might one day say “I love you” to him.

But that would never happen. Thomas hated him.

_4\. Believe_

“I can't _believe_ you! You've totally betrayed me!”

“I can't believe you either, you lying cheater! I thought you loved me!”

“I _can_ believe this is just Monopoly,” James grumbled from his seat at the end of the table.

“IT'S NEVER JUST MONOPOLY, JAMES!”

_5\. Gratitude_

Thomas shivered as the cold rain thundered down on him nonstop.

Until it didn't.

A shorter man held an umbrella over his head, and he blinked, then smiled.

“Thank you.”

_6\. Love_

Love was the way his heart sped up when he saw him.

Love was the gentle kisses he received every morning to wake him up.

Love was cuddling on the couch on movie night.

Love was everything Thomas and Alex had.

_7\. Music_

Thomas peered into Philip's room, smiling brightly as his son played the piano for his other father, Alex.

_8\. Trust_

“Do you trust me?” Thomas asked softly, reaching slowly for the knife in Alex's shaking hands.

A pause.

“Yes.”

_9\. Tradition_

“It's tradition, Thomas, tradition!”

“Getting McDonald's every Friday is not a tradition.”

_10\. Snow_

Alex shrieked aloud. “THOMAS!” he shouted as he pressed his face against the glass. “It's snowing!”

“I know, love. It's just snow.”

“I've never seen snow before.”

“ _What_?”

_11\. Hope_

Alex had lost all hope. Thomas was dead. There was no reason to hope anymore.

_12\. White_

The clouds were all white today. Thomas liked to watch the white clouds with Alex.

Or, rather, he liked to watch Alex watch the white clouds.

_13\. Adorable_

“Why are bunnies so damn CUTE?”

“I think you mean adorable.”

“. . . Yeah.”

_14\. Pattern_

Alex flipped through Thomas's sketchbook, smiling faintly. There was no pattern to the way he drew — it was all erratic and randomized, most likely because he just drew whatever the hell came to mind.

Who needed a pattern anyways?

_15\. Red_

So many things were red.

Roses, cardinals, the sky during a sunset —

— and Thomas's blood as Alex frantically tried to stop the bleeding, tears in his eyes as he said, over and over again, _“Please hold on, you can live through this, I love you, please . . .”_

_16\. Dance_

“Hamilton.”

Alex looked up and blinked at the sight of Jefferson holding out a hand for him to take.

“Dance with me?”

_17\. Captive_

Thomas was always held captive by Alex's gaze, especially in the midst of an argument.

Everything about them was beautiful — the warm color, the fiery spark of determination . . .

But today he hated them, all of Alex's anger burning in them as the brunet shouted at him.

He curled in on himself, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from those beautiful brown eyes.

Even if he hated them today, he was still their captive.

_18\. Flee_

All Alex wanted to do was flee, to run away from his problems.

But that put his friends in danger.

That put _Thomas_ in danger.

So he didn't. He never fled, never ran away.

_I do this for you, Thomas._

_19\. Alarm_

Alex whirled around, alarmed by the _bang_ he had heard —

— and screamed in horror and total anguish.

Thomas Jefferson now lay dead on the ground, still bleeding from the bullet wound in his chest.

_20\. Dying_

Thomas coughed violently, and Alex cast him a worried glance, then gasped in shock. The taller was hacking up blood onto the ground, and it hit Alex like a speeding bullet.

 _His Thomas_ was dying.

_21\. Fan_

“Mr. Jefferson!” a voice called, and both Alex and Thomas turned. A young woman dashed over and stopped before them. “Mr. Jefferson, I'm your biggest fan —”

“Sorry, that spot's already taken,” Thomas cut in, wrapping his arm around Alex and pulling his boyfriend close.

Alex smiled as the woman's jaw dropped before she stormed off.

_22\. Sleep_

Jefferson leaned against the doorframe, half-lidded eyes fixed on Alex.

“Hamilton,” he said, “go to sleep.”

Alex shook his head and went back to typing, but, a moment later, Jefferson snapped the laptop shut and set it to the side.

Alex shifted onto his side, glaring at Jefferson — and was surprised when strong arms wrapped around him and the taller buried his face in his chest.

“ _Sleep_.”

_23\. Dream_

Hamilton was squirming, writhing, even _screaming_ in his sleep.

Thomas stepped into his dormmate's room and walked over to his bed. _What am I doing?_

He ignored the thought and shook the smaller's shoulder, rousing him from his apparent nightmare. Hamilton blinked at him wearily, then smiled.

“Thank you,” he mumbled before drifting off into a much more peaceful sleep, leaving a very confused Thomas standing there.

_24\. Reflection_

Alex stared at himself in the mirror, tears forming in his eyes. He was _ugly_ and disgusting and —

“Alex, are you okay?” Thomas’s voice asked from the other side of the door. “You’ve been in there almost an hour.”

“I’m fine!” Alex lied, and, casting one last look at his reflection, he exited the bathroom, passing by a rather bewildered Thomas in the process.

_25\. Beautiful_

“You’re beautiful,” Alex whispered in Thomas’s ear, and the latter sobbed.

“No, I-I’m not —”

“Nothing is ugly,” the brunet cut in. “Everything has beauty, and you’re a part of that everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm seriously tempted to find a way to expand on #22 (like, make it a full one-shot or perhaps even a short story).
> 
> next up is 26-50 with Hamburr!


End file.
